Basilisk Incident
by RitterC
Summary: Tekst pojedynkowy. Krótka migawka o bitwie w systemie Basilisk. Nazwy statków pozostawiono w oryginalnej wersji językowej. Nie mam nic, wszystko poza kapitanem Mullerem należy do Davida Webera.


„(…) - Właśnie przyszły nowe rozkazy z Admiralicji, ma'am - zameldował. - Z naszym nowym przydziałem. (…)"

„(…) Placówka w systemie Basilisk nie była normalnym przydziałem służbowym - była wygnaniem w niebyt i zapomnienie.(…)"

 _David Weber, „On Basilisk Station"_

Light Cruiser _HMS Harrington_ , nazwany tak na cześć nieżyjącej już obrończyni systemu Basilisk ustawił się w kolejce do tranzytu. Oczywiście cruiser dowodzony przez kapitana Mullera był znacznie nowocześniejszy od tego, na którym kapitan Harrington broniła terminalu. Ale wszystkie nowoczesne komputery nie mogły zastąpić dobrego sternika. Na _HMS Harrington_ był nim pochodzący z Medusy, John Szmidt. Kapitan lubił obserwować go przy pracy. Już dawno postanowił, że nie opuści on okrętu. Chyba, że razem ze mną, co zwykł dodawać po odpowiedniej ilości pewnych napojów w kantynie.

Kiedy przed ich okrętem pozostał już tylko jeden freighter kapitan zaczął wydawać niezbędne rozkazy, które miały umożliwić wejście do nexusa.

\- Sternik, proszę wziąć kurs na nexus.

\- Aye, aye, sir.

Sternik był człowiekiem bardzo małomównym. W czasie służby kapitan rzadko, kiedy słyszał od niego coś innego niż „aye, aye, sir". Jak w tym przypadku.

 _Harrington_ przesunął się lekko do przodu wykorzystując zaledwie niewielki ułamek swojej mocy.

\- Proszę postawić dziobowy żagiel – rozkazał pierwszemu mechanikowi kapitan.

\- Aye, aye, sir. Dziobowy żagiel postawiony.

Jako że nexus był po prostu ukierunkowanym tunelem w przestrzeni rzeczywistej, podróż w nim odbywała się za pomocą żagli, które stanowiły podstawę napędu nadprzestrzennego. W przestrzeni rzeczywistej stanowiły po prostu część ekranów ochronnych cruiser' a. Tymczasem na ekranie kontrolnym pojawiła się nowa liczba rosnąca w miarę zagłębiania się żagla w nexus. Liczba przekroczyła wartość graniczną. Od tego momentu było piętnaście sekund na postawienie żagla na rufie, ale że nikt nie lubi być najgorszy…

\- Postawić żagiel rufowy.

\- Aye, aye, sir. Żagiel rufowy postawiony.

Okręt zaczął przyśpieszać. Kapitan nie lubił uczucia, które go wtedy ogarniało. Jedyną myślą, jaka go zawsze pocieszała, była ta, że kiedyś mieli jeszcze gorzej. Podświadomie zamknął oczy oczekując na skok. Już po chwili znajdowali się w systemie Basilisk, dwieście pięćdziesiąt lat świetlnych od układu Manticore.

\- Tranzyt zakończony, sir – zameldował sternik.

\- Dziękuję, bosmanie. Cały manewr przeprowadziliście bardzo dobrze.

Kapitan zawsze chwalił swoją załogę publicznie. Inaczej było z naganami, tych udzielał na osobności i nigdy już do nich nie wracał. Zresztą żaden z członków załogi nie popełniał drugi raz tego samego błędu, jakim było podpadnięcie kapitanowi.

\- Sir, niezidentyfikowany obiekt na kursie zbieżnym. Komputer identyfikuje cel jako superdreadnought Republiki Haven.

\- Skipper, na rubieży nie ma fortów. – Zszokowany pierwszy oficer odwrócił się od ekranu kontrolnego.

Taka informacja mogła oznaczać tylko jedno. Przeciwnik startował z kilku terminali. Pytanie tylko jak potężne siły ściągnął na Basilisk. Jeśli wykorzystał pełną przepustowość korytarzy to przez kolejnych siedemnaście godzin nic z nich nie wyleci, ani do nich nie wleci.

\- Natychmiast przygotować okręt do walki. Przygotować lancę grawitacyjną do odpalenia. Panie Simons, proszę wyznaczyć koordynaty celu. – Kapitan szybko wydawał niezbędne rozkazy. Po chwili stanowiska bojowe zostały obsadzone. Cruiser zbliżał się do potężnego przeciwnika, kiedy zza terminala wysunęły się dwa battleship'y. Towarzyszyło im kilka jednostek eskortowych i light cruiser'ów.

\- Lanca grawitacyjna gotowa do odpalenia, sir.

\- Odpalać!

\- Aye, aye, sir. Lanca odpalona!

Do sterburty potężnego superdreadnought' a zbliżyła się z olbrzymią prędkością lanca grawitacyjna. Już po chwili eksplodowała na lewoburtowej osłonie. Ze względu na rozmiar uszkodzeń, komputery SD natychmiast wyłączyły ekran. Po krótkiej chwili w tą samą burtę uderzyła seria torped energetycznych. Kapitan Muller, pomimo pozytywnych doświadczeń całej floty, sam również wreszcie uwierzył, że jeśli tylko uda się odpalić lancę, to nawet superdreadnought nie jest bezpieczny. Jednak nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na podziwianie szczątków zniszczonego statku Haven. Szybkie jednostki eskortowe ruszyły w ich stronę. Zaraz za nimi leciały light cruiser'y. Zbliżające się z dużą prędkością jednostki agresora rozpoczęły ostrzał rakietami. W tej sytuacji pozostało tylko jedno…

\- Wykonać Sierra 5!

\- Sierra 5, aye – powtórzył pierwszy oficer. Po chwili okręt położył się w ciasny skręt i ustawił się dnem do agresorów.

\- Natychmiast zawiadomić Dowództwo. – Kapitan wydawał rozkazy. - Mechanik, pełna moc. Musimy im uciec.

\- Jest pełna moc, skipper.

Okręt Manticore powoli odrywał się od pogoni. Jeszcze chwila i udałoby mu się wejść w nexus. Jednak w tym samym momencie seria rakiet uderzyła w tylną osłonę.

Na mostku _Harrington_ rozdzwoniły się dzwonki alarmowe. Panele kontrolne zaczęły migotać. Zgasły kontrolki tylnego ekranu, co oznaczało opadnięcie osłony. Kapitan Muller patrzył z niedowierzaniem na czarny ekran. Bez tylnego żagla nie dadzą rady wejść w nexus.

\- Natychmiast wykonać Sierra 5! Pełna moc! Musimy wyjść z terminalu.

\- Dowództwo potwierdziło raport o sytuacji w terminalu Basilisk, sir.

\- Sir, wyszliśmy z obszaru terminala. Jednostki Haven nie kontynuują pościgu.

Zgromadzeni na mostku członkowie załogi _Harrington_ odetchnęli z ulgą. Nie wiedzieli, że to jeszcze nie koniec...

Kilka lat świetlnych dalej, ukryty za księżycem pewnej, niezamieszkałej planety wisiał samotny battleship. Ukryty za podwójnymi ekranami, jak zresztą każdy wojskowy okręt, oczekiwał na przeciwnika.

 _Harrington_ pojawił się na ekranach okrętu Haven w chwili, kiedy mijał księżyc. Niestety jego załoga nie spodziewała się pułapki. Kiedy rozdzwoniły się dzwonki alarmowe sygnalizujące wykrycie celu było już za późno. Trzydziestocentymetrowe lasery uderzyły w osłonę dziobową. Za chwilę w tym samym miejscu rozbiły się torpedy energetyczne. Kapitan Muller zrozumiał, że to już ostatnie chwili jego ukochanego okrętu. W chwilę potem na panelach kontrolnych błyskały czerwone kontrolki, sygnalizujące uszkodzenie kolejnych systemów. Zdążył jeszcze zauważyć pękanie ścian kadłuba. Potem była już tylko wieczna ciemność. Ale zwycięski dowódca battleship'a nie spodziewał się, że _Harrington_ nie podda się do końca. W chwilę potem eksplodowały zgromadzone na pokładzie rakiety rozrzucając szczątki light cruisera _Harrington_ i battleship'a _Parnell_ na wiele minut świetlnych wokoło. Ostatnio myślą kapitana _Parnella_ było: _A miało być tak pięknie_.

Tymczasem z terminalu Manticore startowały okręty bojowe należące do marynarki Królestwa Manticore. Piloci wiedzieli, że w systemie Basilisk mogą już na nich czekać superdreadnought' y Haven, ale mimo to pragnęli pomścić swoich kolegów. Nie wiadomo, jakim sposobem po okrętach należących do karnej ekspedycji rozeszła się wieść o zniszczeniu _HMS Harrington_ , jednostki będącej symbolem dominacji Manticore we wszechświecie. To właśnie na pokładzie _Harrington_ składano wizyty dyplomatyczne. To _Harrington_ pierwszy ruszył do nowo odkrytego układu z gwiazdą G5 żeby zbadać czy planety układu nadają się do zamieszkania. To właśnie _Harrington_ jako pierwszy przeszedł przez nowo odkryty wormhole junction żeby zbadać bezpieczeństwo. A teraz okręt wraz z załogą i kapitanem Mullerem został zniszczony. Dowódcy startujących jednostek wiedzieli, że ten atak będzie wymagał zdecydowanej odpowiedzi


End file.
